


The Letter

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Do 6-year-olds write like that, Drabble, Gen, Harry you little cutie, Pre-Hogwarts, at least i think it is, emphasis on The and Letter, horrible writing of 6-year-olds, little Harry writes The Letter, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry writes The Letter in primary school</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Think Harry, Think

Little Harry sat in a class in primary school. He was asked to write The Letter.

Now, this is no re-gu-lar letter. It needs the ‘The’ before it and a capital ‘L’.

It is a special Letter to Santa Claus.

So little Harry took the task as se-ri-ous-ly as any 6-year-old would.

While the children ch-att-er-ed ha-ppi-ly about the things they would receive, Harry won-der-ed what to write.


	2. Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes up with an idea for The Letter

Last time little Harry was sat in his class, trying to write a special Letter.

He still is, ac-tu-al-ly .

He doesn’t want to sound gr-ee-dy like Dudley or as his Aunt calls him un-gra-te-ful.

So no toys; he has some soldier men. No clothes; he al-re-ady has some from Dudley. No books; his Aunt and Uncle don’t like them. 

'What did he _really_ want?’ A sudden idea str-uck Harry and he started writing


	3. Pre-ci-si-on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wants The Letter to be perfect

Carefully little Harry started writing, he wanted The Letter to be nice and neat for Santa Claus.

Whenever Harry would make the tiniest mistake, he would rub it out. It therefore took him a bit of time. He even stayed during break. (The teacher let him; he looked so cute, focused on making the letter right and not caring about missing break, although she did give him a cup of water).

Harry finished The Letter off with a fl-our-ish. Then frowned.

There was something missing. Harry looked around and noticed pictures everywhere.

That’s it! He needed pictures! He instantly got to work.


	4. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds The Letter after the war

On the ground lay a letter (not The Letter anymore). Harry wasn’t little anymore. He could remember writing it; the teacher taking it and it landing in his Aunt’s hands. It wasn’t nice, the scene. He read the words written by the little him.

‘Deer Santa Claus,

I now lot of childrn writ two you. I hop you reed this letter two. What i want for christmas is not books, or cloths, or toys. If you culd culd you pleas let me talk to mi parents? I nevr new them and I wuld rely lik to. Or culd you tel mi abowt them as aunt Petuna did not lik talkin abowt them. I wuld lik to hug them and go wif them. I wuld nevr ask for anything els. Pleas Santa.

From,

Harry.' 

The letter was filled with poorly drawn pictures of a toy with across, a shirt with a cross and a book with a cross. There was also a big picture underneath with three stick figures, the words ‘Mum, Dad and mi’ written in childish scrawl above.

Harry smiled softly. He did get to talk to his parents eventually. It seems the little him did get his wish eventually.


End file.
